A preventable future
by Akurei no Karas
Summary: As the fire nation grows stronger, they begin to think they're invincible, even with the avatar against them. But little do they know something no one has expected has risen....a second avatar!
1. A terrible future

**A preventable future**

**By: narutofan445**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender, just a dvd that I bought form the store.**_

**Okay, this is my first time writeing an Avatar fanfic so plese bear with me. If you have any tips on how to improve this story then please tell me, thanks! So enjoy!**

**Chapter one: A terrible Future**

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph, along with Appa and Momo had been traveling all day and now they were finally settling down for the night.

"Aww!, I' am so tired!" Sokka complained as he laid on the ground.

"Tired of what?" Toph asked sarcastically, "Being lazy?"

"Hey!, I' am not lazy!" Sokka yelled.

"That's one person's opinion" Toph muttered back.

"Come on you guys, can't you two stop fighting for at least one day?" Aang told them, "I'm tired, and I don't feel like hearing you two fight tonight"

"You can say that again" Katara added.

Then after a few more smart remarks from Toph, the four tired kids all laid down for the night and went to sleep.

_**Aang's dream……..**_

As soon as Aang's eyes closed, he was swept away into the mysterious dream realm.

Slowly opening his eyes, he stood up to a very familiar voice. "Get up Aang"

Looking around Aang saw Avatar Roku standing in front of him.

"What…what's going on?" Aang asked.

"Get up Aang" Roku replied, "I must show you something"

As Aang stretched, he began to feel warm. "What's going on?" he asked again.

The former avatar remained silent, only a worried expression showed on his face. Which also caused Aang to become worried.

"Aang….." Roku asked, "Did you know that dreams have to ability to sometimes show people the future?"

Aang replied with a nod, still not sure of what was going on.

"Look behind you Aang" Roku told him, as his face went from worried to serious.

The whole time Aang had been so caught up with Roku's face that he didn't bother in turning around.

Though when he did, the site that he saw, caused him to freeze up in terror.

Behind him the whole world was on fire, which was what had caused Aang to feel warm.

Everywhere Aang looked there was fire. Villages were being burnt down as hundreds of people fled from their homes towards safety.

Behind them where the fire nation walking proudly as they burnt down the entire village; leading them was the one and only, fire lord Ozai.

"What…..what is this?" Aang asked as tears formed in his eyes.

"This is the future" Roku answered.

"But this can't be!" Aang told him, "I won't let this happen, not while I' am alive!"

"There's nothing you can do alone" Roku said, "This is the future. You failed to stop the fire nation and they toke over. You, as well as hundreds of others, die under the fire nations wrath"

As Aang focused on the scene before him it suddenly vanished and a different one appeared.

This time Roku and him were standing in front of a grave yard.

As they walked through it, tears started to run down Aang's cheek.

Each tombstone had the names of all of his friends.

"Katara"

"Sokka"

"Toph"

"Suki"

"They're all dead Aang" Roku told him, "All of your friends are dead"

"No!" Aang yelled as he fell onto his knees, "I refuse to accept this. I won't fail to defeat the fire lord!"

Roku paused for a couple seconds. "The fire nation is strong" he said, "And getting stronger. To strong, even for the avatar"

There was silent between the former and current avatar.

Roku stayed silent while Aang moaned for the future loss of his friends.

"There as times when the universe doesn't like the future that destiny lays out Aang" Roku said, "That's why there are times when it creates people that change the world. Like the avatar for example"

"What are you saying" Aang asked as he wiped his tears and stood up.

"Like I said before" Roku replied, "This future is something you can't prevent alone; that's why the universe has created a second avatar to help you along with your journey"

Hearing this Aang stopped moaning. "What?"

"A second avatar has risen Aang" Roku explained, "And once you find him, it is up to the both of you to stop the fire lord and prevent this future from ever happening"

"Who….who is he?"

"Unfortunately my knowledge of him is limited" Roku replied, "The only thing I know is that he lives in a small town called Suno. (**a/n For future refrence, any** **name that I give to a town or anything is going to be completely made up)**

Then before Aang could asked anymore questions, everything around him began to fade. The last thing he heard was Roku saying, "Go Aang. Go and find the second avatar before it's to late"

**End of Aang's dream**

Aang awoke sweating the next morning just as the sun was rising.

Katara and Toph were already up, but Sokka was still asleep.

"Aang, are you okay?" Katara asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Aang toke deep breaths before answering "wake up Sokka, there's something I have to tell you guys"

**Thirty minutes later……..**

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph quietly sat around a roaring fire eating breakfast. A couple of minutes ago Aang had told them everything that Roku had told him.

"A second avatar, huh?" Toph said finally braking the silence, "This should make things more……interesting"

Quickly finishing his breakfast, Sokka toke out a map and began looking through all the town names.

"What did you say the town was called?" he asked Aang.

"Sono"

"This is unbelievable" Katara said, "A second Avatar…..this has never happened before"

Seconds later Sokka pointed to a small dot his map and exclaimed, "I found it!"

Immediately everyone gathered around the map.

"It's actually not that far away" Sokka told everyone, "We can probably make it there in a day and a half"

"Good" Aang told everyone as he stood up, "In that case, we leave right now"

Minutes later everyone was on top of Appa, heading towards Suno in search of the seconds Avatar.

**Cha! That's chapter one everyone! Please tell me what you think by reviewing and what not. **

**So far I'am not sure how this story in going to go but I' am going to probably just write as I go.**

**Later!**

**-narutofan445**


	2. A new friend

**A preventable future**

**By: narutofan445**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last air bender, just a DVD that I bought from the store, and a Toph poster that I have on my wall.**_

**Here's chapter 2 everyone! Sorry it toke sooooooooo long for me to update, but lots, and I mean lots, of things have come up. Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter two: Suno**

It was early in the morning when everyone arrived in Suno, 6:00 a.m to be exact.

Though despite how early it was, the small town was alive with shoppers and sellers.

"Wow, look at the place!" Sokka yelled in amusement, "It's beautiful"

"Yeah!" Toph added enthusiastically, "I' am so glad we came all the way here so that _I _could _see _this"

"Ha ha" Sokka told Toph, "That was so funny, maybe you should never say it again, just in case it makes me die of laughter".

"Whatever" Toph muttered

"_Not again" _Aang and Katara thought as they walked into Suno.

On a plain area of land just outside of Suno, stood a thirteen year old boy. He was wearing black shoes, red shorts and t-shirt, along with a black hoodie.

He was handsome and sort of muscular; his hair was wild as if he had never combed it.

The boy closed his eyes and toke a deep breath as he touched a scar that was on his left cheek.

Flash backs immediately began to run through he head. "**You'll never amount to anything Kiyoshi!"** **"Kiyoshi, how could you possibly be my son?, you're a failure" **

Opening his eyes, Kiyoshi (the boy), stretched his hands out in front of him. He then closed them and brought them to his side, which caused all the earth around him to fly past him at an unbelievable speed.

Next the boy opened his hands and placed his palms to the ground. He stayed like that until he balled his hands into fists, lifted his hands above his head, and opened them. Exactly one second later, a massive wave of water erupted from the ground and began to spin around Kiyoshi, forming a hurricane of water.

"**Why!" **Kiyoshi screamed.

As Aang and everybody else looked around Suno for nothing in particular, they were surprised when all of a sudden the entire ground around them started to shake violently, and a loud deafening noise started to fill the air.

"What in the world is that!" Katara yelled as everyone covered their ears.

"Whatever it is, it must happen often!" Sokka yelled back.

At first everyone was confused, that is until they looked at the people around them. They were acting as if nothing was going on; they were simply minding their own business as usual.

After about five minutes the ground stopped shaking and everything went back to normal.

"That was the weirdest thing I have ever been through" Sokka told everyone, "What do you suppose it was?"

"Who knows" Aang said.

"Well actually, I think that the ground was moving because someone was earth bending, and pretty good by the looks of it" Toph informed everyone.

"Yeah, and I think I felt someone water bending as well" Katara told everyone as she brushed dust from her clothes.

Looking around Aang said, "Now that you mention it, I think I felt someone air bending as well"

"Wait, I thought you were the last air bender?" Sokka asked Aang, "How can someone be air bending if you are the last one?"

"I don't know" Aang replied, "unless….unless it's the second Avatar!"

Instantly Aang formed a ball of air under his feet, and sped towards were he was pretty sure the earth quake had started.

Behind the rest of his friends followed as fast as they could.

Lifting his hands up over his head, Kiyoshi caused strong gusts of wind to form all around him. As he continued to bend all the four elements he put more and more strength into each attack when suddenly a shock of pain soared though his body and he fell to the ground.

"Damn it!" he muttered, "Why does this keep happening? Am I really….cursed?"

Using his hands, he tried to force himself back up but that only caused the pain to increase tremendously. The last thing he saw before passing out were blurred images running towards him.

It was early morning when Kiyoshi awoke. The sun was just rising and the morning dew was just sitting in.

Opening his eyes he was surprised to find himself laying beside a dying fire; around the fire lay two guys and two girls, along with two strange looking animals.

Sitting up, he studied them with a confused look on his face. "What the"

He sat there until for a couple seconds before casting the thought aside and deciding to leave before the strangers woke up.

Unfortunately when he tried he found out that the pain was still there and he fell to the ground with a loud cry of pain.

The cry caused the four friends (and two animals) to jump up alerted. They looked around, half-asleep and half-awake until they realized that Kiyoshi was awake.

"Oh, you're awake" one of the girls told him, "how are you feeling?"

Lifting himself up and leaning against a nearby rock, Kiyoshi grabbed his side in pain. "who….who are you people"

"My names Katara" the girl replied, and that's my brother Sokka, that's Toph, Momo, Appa, and finally Aang. He's the avatar.

"The….avatar huh?" Kiyoshi asked, "What are…..you doing here?"

"We're looking for somebody" Aang replied, "and we think that you might be him"

"Oh yeah, and why's that?"

"Because…." Aang replied, "you can bend all four elements"

There was a couple minutes of silence before Kiyoshi chuckled and said, "That's impossible. Only you, the avatar, can do that"

"Not exactly" Sokka informed him, "We think that there's two avatars now, Aang and…..well…… you"

By now the fire had almost died out; only a few pieces of ember remained.

The group stared at them as they waited for Kiyoshi's reply.

After a few minutes he looked up at a few dry branches that were hanging over the fire pit and gave them a short wave. Instantly a strong, sharp, gust of wind cut the branches; then once they had fallen into the pit; with another wave of his hand, Kiyoshi caused the branches to catch on fire. "How did you know?"

The four friends were speechless. They had expected Kiyoshi to be able to bend all four elements but once they witnessed it, it felt unreal.

"Would you look at that!" Toph commented, "looks like twinkle toes isn't the only one who can bend all four elements anymore. The kid can do it too"

"I have a name you know" Kiyoshi told Toph, "And it's Kiyoshi, not "kid""

"Well Kiyoshi" Aang said, "how long have you been able to bend all four elements?"

"Why?"

"Because" Aang said, "You're the second avatar and I need your help"

"Help?, with what?"

Looking directly at Kiyoshi, Aang told him everything. How the fire nation was becoming stronger and stronger and how Avatar Roku had told him that he needed the help of a second avatar.

"So this Ozai guy, we have to kill him?" Kiyoshi asked.

"I never said kill" Aang quickly replied, "just defeat"

Painfully standing back up Kiyoshi sighed, "That's what makes people weak. They're afraid to kill" Then with an evil grin, he looked at the four of them evilly, "well, lets do it!"

"So you're going to help us?!" the bald avatar asked.

"I guess" Kiyoshi shrugged, "It's not like I have anything else to do in this god forsaken village"

"But what about your parents?" Katara asked.

"They're dead" Kiyoshi replied, "Well…to me at least"

"Oh…..sorry" the water bender apologized, "I don't know"

Kiyoshi ignored her as he looked away, "You guys eat while I go get some of my stuff. I won't be long" though he only toke a couple of steps before falling down again, quickly everyone rushed towards him.

"Hey….are you alright?" Aang asked him.

"I…..I' am fine" Kiyoshi replied, "I just need to rest a little"

"We need to take you to a hospital" Katara told him.

"No!" he roared, "Just get my stuff"

"No" Katara challenged him, "you need to be checked out"

Looking at Katara, Kiyoshi saw that there was no changing her mind. "fine!. But not here. Somewhere else, but get my stuff first"

"I'll go for your stuff" Sokka told him, "where is it?"

Nodding his head to the left, Kiyoshi looked at Sokka. "It's about a ten minute walk from here, five if you run. Once you get there, look under the bed and you'll find a sword and a pouch. Bring both of them"

"That's it?" Sokka asked, "what about clothes? Or food?"

"Don't worry about it" Kiyoshi told him, "Just bring me my stuff and we'll get out of this hell hole of a town"

Sighing, Sokka turned in the direction of Kiyoshi's house and ran. It wasn't long before he returned with a small waist pouch and a sleek sword.

"Here's your stuff" he said as he handed the sword and pouch to Kiyoshi.

"Now" Kiyoshi said, tying the pouch around his waist and the sword to his back. "We can go"

**One week Later……**

Shortly after Kiyoshi had joined the group they toke him to a hospital in a nearby town. Once there, they found out that Kiyoshi's pain was being caused by a condition that occurred when someone strained their body too much. After giving him a few bottles of an elixir, he was good to go. For now.

Currently they were flying over a canyon that led to a village, were they would restock on supplies.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were wide awake while Kiyoshi slept lazily against the blind earth bender.

"You guys want to see something funny?" she asked with an evil sneer.

"Sure"

"I guess"

"what?"

Turning over to Kiyoshi, Toph grabbed Kiyoshi's ankle and lifted him over the side of the 'basket'.

Within a matter of seconds, Kiyoshi awoke screaming at the top of his lungs.

"That's what you get for sleeping on me!" Toph told him once she pulled him back up.

Taking deep breaths Kiyoshi grabbed his chest. "That…..wasn't…..funny"

After that, Kiyoshi went to the opposite side of the basket and went back to sleep again. Though not before tying himself down.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finally arriving to their destination, everyone started to explore the lively town.

"It's about time we got here!" Sokka wined, "I'm starving!"

"Yeah me too" Kiyoshi added.

"You two are the laziest people I've ever met. You know that?" Toph told the both of them.

"Hey!" Kiyoshi replied, "How do you know that I' am lazy?!. You just met me!"

"We meet a week ago" Toph corrected him, "And in all that time you've done nothing"

"You haven't done anything either!" Kiyoshi yelled, "God, you're so annoying!"

Walking over, Sokka placed a hand on Kiyoshi's shoulder "Don't worry about it, she's always like that"

"Come on guys" Aang told everyone, "let's just restock and get out of here. We wouldn't want to run into the fire nation here"

"Whatever" Kiyoshi muttered as he walked away, "I met up with you later, I have something to buy" within a matter of seconds Kiyoshi vanished into the crowds of the busy shoppers.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later on that day, after Kiyoshi and the others had joined back up, they decided to pass the afternoon by practicing bending.

Setting down a bag that contained two cloaks, which he had bought earlier that day, Kiyoshi stretched. "Alright, who wants to go first?"

"How about you and twinkle toes go one on one?" Toph told him, "See who's the better avatar?"

"I don't want to brag" Aang gloated, "But I' am pretty good at what I do"

"Hmph" Kiyoshi replied, "If that were true I wouldn't be here right now. Now would I?"

"I….guess not" Aang said, following him onto a clear piece of land.

A couple yards away patiently sat Katara, Toph, and Sokka.

"This is going to be interesting" Sokka commented.

"You can say that again" Toph added.

"I don't know about this you guys" Katara said worriedly, "What if someone gets hurt?"

"Aw you worry too much" Toph said leaning back, "Just watch and enjoy"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Facing each other, Kiyoshi and Aang bowed. "You ready?" Kiyoshi asked

Taking a deep breath, Aang nodded. "Yeah, lets do this"

**Well, that's chapter two! Again sorry for taking so long in updateing, and for that I made this chapter extra long. **

**But don't worry!, I'll hopefully update much sooner now. **

**You know what to do! **

**-Narutofan445**


End file.
